Josie Balka
|image = File:Josie-February20.jpeg |imagewidth = 300px |Row 1 title = Birth Name: |Row 1 info = Josie Kellyn Bates |Row 2 title = Nickname(s): |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Born: |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Kelton Balka (October 5, 2018 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Willow Balka (daughter) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Gil Bates (father) Kelly Bates (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Zachary, Lawson, Nathan, Trace, Jackson, Warden, Isaiah, Judson & Jeb (brothers) Michaela, Erin, Alyssa, Tori, Carlin, Katie, Addallee, Ellie & Callie-Anna (sisters) |Row 8 title = Social media: |Row 8 info = Instagram }}Josie Kellyn Balka (née Bates) (born August 4, 1999) is the tenth child and sixth daughter of Gil Bates and Kelly Bates. She is the sister of Zachary Bates, Michaela Keilen, Erin Paine, Lawson Bates, Nathan Bates, Alyssa Webster, Tori Smith, Trace Bates, Katie Bates, Jackson Bates, Warden Bates, Isaiah Bates, Addallee Bates, Ellie Bates, Callie-Anna Bates, Judson Bates and Jeb Bates. She is the wife of Kelton Balka and the mother of their child, Willow. Early life Josie Kellyn Bates was born on August 4, 1999, to Gil Bates and Kelly Bates. She was the couple's tenth child, and they went on to have nine more children after her. As her older sisters married and moved out, Josie stepped up to fill in the gap around the house. She is good at directing and organizing her younger siblings on projects at home. She is said to be loyal, dependable, and encouraging. Although she is generally quiet, when around people she knows she is giggly and fun. Josie was home-schooled. She and her siblings were raised as active participants of Bill Gothard's Institute in Basic Life Principles. Personal life Courtship Josie met Kelton Balka in 2014 at a piano recital, although the two did not connect much. The following summer, they got to talking after a church service and become friends. Later that year, Josie ended their friendship, and she and her parents felt she was too young to be in a serious relationship. In November of 2016, the two reconnected when Josie accompanied her family on a trip to Kelton's school so his roommate Bobby Smith could ask Josie's sister Tori to begin courting. The two talked cordially, but began texting after that trip. They spent the next semester talking regularly. On August 10, 2017, the couple announced that they were dating. In the fall of 2017, Kelton asked Josie's parents for permission to begin courting her, which they granted. In January of 2018, the two spent a day together in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, and at the Emerts Cove Covered Bridge Kelton officially asked Josie to court. This courtship was publicly announced on January 24, 2018. Engagement On June 19, 2018, Kelton Balka proposed to Josie, and she said yes. On June 21, 2018, photographer Emily Klarer shared a photo of Josie with Kelton on her Instagram account with a caption about shooting their engagement photos. This photo was later deleted, as were comments about the engagement on Josie's account. On June 22, 2018, the couple officially announced their engagement on UpTV. Kelton arrived at Josie's work and sent her on a scavenger hunt that began in Knoxville, Tennessee, and led to Arches National Park in Utah. Each stop of the scavenger hunt included a new charm for Josie's charm bracelet. At the final stop, Kelton proposed, and Josie said yes. Marriage Josie married Kelton Balka on October 5, 2018. The marriage took place outdoors at Cove Lake State Park in Caryville, Tennessee. Her father, Gil Bates, officiated the wedding. Her sister Alyssa was the matron of honor, and her bridesmaids were her sisters Katie and Carlin, sister-in-law Whitney, future sister-in-law Ariana Balka, and friend Makayla Landrum. Her flower girls were her nieces Allie and Brooklyn and her future sister-in-law Kiersten Balka. Her brother Trace was among the groomsmen. Her dress was designed by Leanne Marshall. Motherhood On February 13, 2019, Josie and Kelton announced that they were expecting their first child, who was due in July of 2019. On March 28, 2019, they announced that the baby would be a girl named Willow Kristy Balka. At 2:23 am on July 19, 2019, Josie gave birth to the couple's first child, Willow Kristy. She weighed 6 lb, 10 oz, and was 19 inches long. Career Education Josie began studying cosmetology at Crown College of the Bible in 2016. She finished her last semester in December of 2017. On May 7, 2018, Josie graduated with a degree in cosmetology. Cosmetology Josie currently works as a stylist at R&Co Salon in Knoxville, Tennessee. Television Josie appeared on the TLC show 19 Kids and Counting many times as a child. In 2012, TLC aired one season of the show United Bates of America, which focused on Josie's family. In 2015, UpTV began airing a similar show, Bringing Up Bates. Josie is regularly featured on this show. Gallery Josie-Baby.jpg|Josie as a baby. JosieKelton-Courting.jpg|Kelton asking Josie to court. JosieKelton-Engaged.jpg|Kelton proposing to Josie. JosieKelton-Married.jpg|Just married. JosieKelton-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. JosieKelton-Willow.jpg|Josie, Kelton and baby Willow. Josie-September19.jpg|Josie in September 2019. Josie-December19.jpg|Josie in December 2019. Josie-February20.jpeg|Josie in February 2020. Category:Balkas Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Bates